I'm not always a jerk
by slytherins blue eyed baby girl
Summary: something has changed about Draco and Hermione wonts to know what. but in her search to find out will she find something she does not want only time will tell. my first fic so please feel free to help


I would like to say that I do not own any thing from the harry potter series that brilliance belongs to JK Rowing. I would also like to say think you for reading I hope you like it this is my first fic that I have writtin on my own and I am looking fowared to hearing if you liked it so please read and review I wont to here it all the good bad and the ugly well maybe not the ugly but yah read and enjoy.

* * *

It's not my fault that everything you say can be misconstrued as a sexual innuendo Ron. Hermione gave Ron a very Malfoy like smirk before returning to her book. Well when did you become such an expert on sex Hermione? Ron asked his face blushing red with embarrassment. That's none of your business; oh there you are Harry thanks again for letting me use your cloak. No problem 'mione are you sure you don't want me to come with you I can help you find the book faster. No Harry I fine thank you for offering though I will see you later. With that she slipped out of the common room a vanished under the invisibility cloak and headed off to the library.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room

Damn I'm board! I'm going for a walk. Draco declared to the mostly empty common room, getting up from the sofa and heading to the door. But Draco its after curfew you could get in trouble Goyle said looking up from his box of sweets his mom had sent him. Goyle I'm a Malfoy I don't get in trouble. The door snapped shut behind him and he was gone. Draco did not care where he went he just let his feet take him where they wanted to go

Draco was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not see the head and book floating in mid air heading straight for him until it was too late and with a loud thud they hit the floor. Sorry about that I was not paying attention. He said as he held out a helping hand to the girl he had just knocked on to the floor. When the girl looked up deep brown eye met icy blue ones, it was then that he realized it was Hermione Granger, he was about to make a rude comment about her parents when a strange thought came to his mind"_she so cute sitting there"_ but before he could figure out where that thought came from she had taken his hand he still held out to her so he lifted her to her feet then bending to retrieve her book she had been reading handing it to her. Thank you she said with a confused look on her face. Draco just smiled and said "I'm not always an ass Hermione." And walked away back to his dorms she did the same. With only one thought in mind "Draco was up to something and she was going to find out what it was."

Hermione are you alright Harry asked his friend of six years as she set down to breakfast the next morning. And he had good reason to ask she looked like the walking dead. She had not slept well the night before all she could think about was how Draco had acted the night before she did not understand the change she had seen in him. Yes he looked like the same Draco who had been so mean to her and her friends but there was something about him that was different and she wanted to know what it was. I'm fine Harry why do you ask. She asked looking at him confused. You just look like you did not sleep very well I just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Oh I'm fine I just could not stop thinking about that poisons test today that's all. She lied she did not won't Harry to know she was thinking about Draco it would put him in a bad mood. He always got in a bad mood whenever the conversation turned to Draco. He just nodded and went back to his food it was typical Hermione to lose sleep over something she was bound to make an A on anyways she was the best in poisons out of all their friends and the only one who was ever lost sleep over a test. With the topic of Draco and the night avoided she went on with eating her breakfast she was almost done when she felt some on looking at her she looked up but saw all her friends were still eating. So she went back to her food but she still felt like she was being watched so she looked up again and this time she saw who it was that was looking at her it was Draco and he was smiling really smiling not smirking. She was a little caught off guard with that, but found herself smiling back. She could not stop looking at him he was rather handsome when he smiled. She was brought back to reality by Ron who was saying something to her. Sorry Ron what did you say? Tearing her eyes off Draco she looked at her friend. I said we need to get to class or we will be late and I don't want Snape to have any reason to take points away from us we are final a head and he's going to be looking for any reason he can to get Slytherin back in the lead. Hermione nodded and got up to leave stealing one last look at the Slytherin table but Draco and already gone back to talking to his friends with his usual smirk in place.


End file.
